


Nicole Gets It Done

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Fluff and Romance, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Nicole goes and does something she never thinks she'd do in her life. She keeps it from Waverly at first until having to reveal what she's done.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Kudos: 45





	Nicole Gets It Done

It's been a few weeks since Waverly and Nicole proposed to each other. They ended up finding a place of their own and moving in together. The place is only a few doors down from where Wynonna and the rest of the family lives. It's about 10am on a Friday and Nicole was up late last night thinking of a plan. A way to get away from Waverly without her wanting to follow. Nicole starts to pull the blankets off of her, when it wakes Waverly up. "Baby don't get out of bed yet." Waverly says. "I have to baby cause I have to be somewhere." Waverly looks confused, "Where are you going?" Nicole takes a moment, "I just have to be somewhere." Waverly kisses Nicole gently before asking, "Can I come too?" Nicole shakes her head, "Not this time baby." Waverly wonders why Nicole doesn't want her to come along, did someone cast a spell on Nicole again? Is she going to turn into a frog again? "Baby are you okay, not under another spell are you?" Waverly asks. Nicole giggles, "No baby, but I can't because... well.. let's just say you'll see." Waverly grins and realizes that it's her birthday tomorrow. "Okay baby, I think I know what's going on." Nicole raises her eyebrows, "Wait you do?" Waverly smiles, "Well not fully but I know my birthday is tomorrow." Nicole grins, "Yes of course, your birthday." Waverly looks puzzled again cause that almost sounded like Nicole forgot. She lets it go though and doesn't say anything else. 

* * *

Nicole kisses Waverly's lips again before getting out of bed and getting dressed. Nicole puts on a pair of jeans and a shirt that exposes her midriff. Waverly raises her eyebrows, "Baby you look sexy but I don't want anyone else getting turned on." Nicole laughs, "Don't worry baby they won't." Waverly looks serious, "Nicole I'm serious baby, I don't want that." Nicole grins, "If they would, they can get lost cause I only want you." Nicole kisses Waverly to ease her mind. Waverly gets up and gets dressed herself. "Okay baby, I'm gonna go down in the kitchen and have some breakfast, don't you want some before you rush off?" Nicole smiles, "I'm not hungry right now but maybe when I get back." Waverly nods, "Stay safe baby!" Nicole smiles, "I will baby, don't worry, I'll be back in around an hour." Waverly pouts, "I'll miss you baby!" Nicole smiles, "I'll miss you more!" They give each other another gentle kiss before Nicole leaves. Waverly sits down and has breakfast, trying to figure out in her mind what Nicole could be buying her.

* * *

Nicole heads over to the Tattoo shop, once she arrives, she steps inside. A woman with lots of Tattoos herself greets her. Nicole gets lesbian vibes from the woman but isn't sure if her gaydar is correct. She knows she'll find out though, once she tells the lady what kind of tattoo she wants. "Hello, please have a seat." The woman tells her. Nicole sits down. "So what kind of tattoo would you like?" Nicole smiles, "Well I want a heart with the name Waverly inside of it." The woman smiles, "This Waverly person must be very special to you." Nicole smiles, "She's my fiancé." The woman smiles big, "That's wonderful, I'm married to a beautiful lady named Amy." Nicole thinks to herself, I knew it! "Oh that's really wonderful!" Nicole replies. "So where do you want the tattoo to be and what colors or color?" Nicole points to her right side just above the hip. "I want the heart to be rainbow." The woman smiles, "Sound perfect." The woman takes a moment and looks confused, "So may I ask why your special lady isn't here with you?" Nicole nods, "Yeah the tattoo is a surprise." The lady smiles, "She'll love it I'm sure." 

* * *

The woman puts on her gloves and rubs the area down with antiseptic. Nicole lays on her side and the woman begins the process. Nicole grits her teeth and says ouch in between. The woman talks as she does the tattoo and tries her best to help distract Nicole from the pain. "So this is your first tattoo huh?" Nicole answers, "Ouch, yes it is but it will be worth it!" The woman smiles, "It's a nice choice for a first tattoo." Nicole groans and grits her teeth but pretty soon it's all over with. The woman uses an anti-bacterial ointment on it and then wraps it up. "Now keep this wrap on for 2 to 4 hours okay?" Nicole smiles, "I just know my girl will bug me to see it but yes she'll have to wait." Nicole pays the woman and heads out, stopping at a store quickly to buy Waverly a birthday present. She buys Waverly a pretty gold necklace and then heads home. Nicole doesn't plan on telling Waverly about the tattoo at least not until the hours have passed. 

* * *

Nicole steps inside and Waverly comes running up to her. "Baby I missed you so much!" Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole's waist and Nicole winces a bit! "Are you okay?" Nicole smiles, "Yeah I think I just slept wrong this morning." Waverly looks at the bag Nicole is holding. "Is that for me?" Nicole grins, "Yeah but you should wait until tomorrow." Waverly pouts, "Oh please can I have it today?" Nicole smiles and goes over to the couch to sit down, Waverly joins her. She hands Waverly the bag. Waverly reaches inside and pulls out a box, she opens it up revealing a beautiful gold necklace. "Happy early birthday baby!" Nicole says. Waverly tears up, "Thank you baby, this is so beautiful!" Nicole smiles, "It's not as beautiful as you!" Waverly sits it down on the table and then leans in kissing Nicole deeply. Nicole came home with her plaid shirt over top of her midriff shirt and now Waverly is wondering why. Waverly stops kissing her. "Baby don't you wanna take that off?" Nicole shakes her head, "No I'm still a little chilly." Waverly bites her lips, "I can warm you up!" She unbuttons Nicole's plaid shirt and Nicole quickly holds it closed. "Baby, what is wrong?" 

* * *

"Nothing is wrong baby." Waverly gives a serious and a bit annoyed look, "Come on baby we're gonna be married soon, you can tell me anything." Nicole rolls her eyes, "Fine baby, this!" She pulls her plaid shirt off and Waverly can see a white bandage square on her side! "Omg what happened, who hurt you?" Waverly runs her fingers over top of the bandage and Nicole groans. "Baby please don't touch it, we need to wait another hour and then I can show you." Waverly looks puzzled, "Why wait to show me your injury?" Nicole laughs, "Baby it's a tattoo, it was supposed to be a surprise." Waverly's eyes light up, "Omg Nicole I can't wait to see it and you should've told me sooner!" Nicole shakes her head, "Baby like I said it's a surprise one, you'll see." 

* * *

"Now I can't stop wondering what it is and I really want this hour to pass soon, hmm how can we pass the time?" Waverly asks and then answers her own question, "Oh I know." She starts kissing Nicole and Nicole kisses her back, letting out some soft moans. Nicole pulls away for a moment, "Baby we can't go all the way, I'm sore from it." Waverly smiles, "I know baby, we'll kiss for a bit then watch a movie okay?" Nicole nods in agreement. They give each other passionate kisses for a bit, until they have to stop before wanting to go all the way. Then they watch a movie, once the movie ends they stare at each other. "It's okay to look now, you wanna remove it?" Waverly nods, "I just don't want to hurt you, I'll be gentle." Nicole grins, "I know you will, I trust you." Waverly slowly peels off the bandage and sees the rainbow heart with the name Waverly inside. She breaks down crying and hugs Nicole tight. 

* * *

"Nicole, I love it and I love you!" Nicole smiles, "I love it too and of course I love you more!" Waverly looks a bit sad and Nicole gets concerned. "What's wrong?" Waverly takes a moment before speaking, "I'm bad with pain but I really wanna get a matching tattoo with your name in it." Nicole grins, "You honestly don't have to." Waverly looks into Nicole's eyes, "Look I mean this, I wanna do it but only if you'll come with me and hold my hand." Nicole smiles, "Of course I'll come and hold your hand." Waverly smiles, "I'll probably be a bigger baby than you were, will you take care of me?" Nicole giggles, "Of course, I'll always take care of you." Waverly smiles, "So how about for my birthday tomorrow I go get mine?" Waverly holds Nicole's hand and intertwines their fingers while asking. "Sounds like a plan!" Night time arrives and they settle in for the night with kisses and cuddles. 

* * *

Finally morning arrives, they get dressed and have their breakfast. "Are you nervous baby?" Nicole asks. "A little bit but more excited than anything." They finish eating and head over to the tattoo shop. The same woman is working who did Nicole's tattoo and Nicole whispers telling Waverly about her. The woman smiles when she sees Nicole and Waverly. "Back for another tattoo?" She asks. "This time it's for my lovely lady." Nicole replies. The woman tells Waverly to have a seat. Waverly gets in position and tells the woman to put it on the opposite side that Nicole's is on. She tells her that she wants a rainbow heart with the name Nicole in it. "How bad is it gonna hurt?" Nicole grabs and holds Waverly's hand. "I'll distract you baby." The woman tells them that they are such a cute couple and they thank her. "You ready?" She asks. "As ready as I'll ever be." Waverly replies. The woman rubs the antiseptic on the area first, then she starts doing it and Waverly groans as a tear falls from her eye. "I got you baby!" Nicole says and she kisses Waverly's hand. Waverly forgets about the pain because of the hand kiss and she smiles. 

* * *

The woman continues and is just about done, when Waverly cries out, "Oh ouch it hurts!" The woman nods, "I know it does but we're done now." Waverly's eyes get big, "Really?" Nicole grins, "Yeah baby, you did very good!" Waverly smiles, "I couldn't have done it without you by my side." The woman puts on the anti-bacterial ointment and bandage. "Now keep this on for 2 to 4 hours." Waverly smiles, "Okay no problem and thank you." The woman smiles, "Thank you both so much, you were both wonderful customers!" Nicole pays for Waverly's tattoo seeing it's her birthday. They both head back home, once home and inside they sit down. "Happy birthday baby!" Nicole says. "Thanks baby, you're the best!" They start kissing each other deeply on the couch and Waverly pulls Nicole on top of her, but then groans. "Oh god, it hurts baby!" Nicole gets off of her. "I told you that you'll be sore for a bit." Nicole kisses Waverly gently. "Don't worry let's give it another day and we can always have sex then okay?" Waverly grins, "It'll be worth the wait." 

* * *

Time passes and Waverly has Nicole take off her bandage to reveal the tattoo. "We should show Wynonna our tattoos." Waverly says. "That's a great idea baby!" Waverly calls up Wynonna and tells her to come over, she wants to show her something. Wynonna doesn't take long before showing up. Waverly lets her inside. "You sounded so excited on the phone babygirl, so what's up?" Wynonna says. "We both have something to show you!" Wynonna grins, "So you two had a baby?" Waverly laughs, "No we didn't have a baby." Waverly starts to lift up her shirt." Wynonna gets a disgusted look, "Waves I don't wanna see your tits!" Waverly laughs, "No look at my side." Wynonna sees the tattoo. "Whoa Waves since when did you get the balls to get a tat?" Waverly grins, "I love Nicole!" Wynonna looks shocked, "No shit, you must really love her to go through the pain." Nicole stands there and then lifts her shirt up and shows Wynonna. "Oh you got one with Waverly's name, that's really sweet!" Wynonna tears up. "Are you crying sis?" Waverly asks. "No I just have something in my eye." Nicole laughs, "Yeah it's called a tear." Wynonna grins, "Look I'm honestly just happy for you two!" They all give each other a group hug. 


End file.
